brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia talk:IRC/Policy
Attacks I've been noticing some attacks toward other users when they were not on at the time. MackMoron11 said "I hate Tatooine" and Will K said something quite rude about me when I wasn't on at the time, I was just checking out the IRC logs. I don't like seeing users being trashed by others. These two haven't received a punishment for their actions. *When did he say that about me? Then when I was joking around with lcawte about something, he said to me: I'll kick your ***!" ::I don't like seeing this either. It isn't cool nor funny, only annoying, and it doesn't achieve anything. :::"Attacks on Users - Attacks on Users will not be accepted at any point." - okay then, Lcawte, Mackmoron11, and Will K will have to be kicked off for a while. *Lighten up - tit O.O - cjc 16:52, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I found his exact quote on the logs: 23:59 <+Lcawte> caek: the punk though guy angle? "Yo pal, you better shut it before I kick your *** so far dat way that your permantly heading north" or somethin? :P 23:03, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Kingcjc: there is no "lightening up". You favor Lcawte for some reason. When he doesn't follow the rules he simply gets kicked off for the day. :Your simply speaking as if the IRC is some major-important thing. If your not there, then its just people saying stuff behind your back and it happens all the time, just here, you can log it. There Lcawte is saying a quote, hence the quote marks. And Lcawte has operator power and, is probably, founder, so can just as easily kick-ban and unban himself as I could. But its alright, we shall just have to use a different channel to be able to speak whatever we want. Victory 1 to censorship here. - cjc 08:51, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Come on Kingcjc, this isn't fun. People shouldn't be stabbed in the back. And just so you know, IRC channels are really easy to set up, so it doesn't really matter if Lcawte is the founder. Really, the only thing you have to do to set up an IRC is press a button.... I've done it before. And if we are going to have the civility policy, there shouldn't be ''any rude comments towards others. I hate seeing anyone being stabbed in the back, I've seen it happen to Tatooine and I don't like it one bit. You are only making our "great depression" worse, if you want things to change around here, you need to participate as well. So I ask you, please stop. It isn't cool and it isn't funny, it's just rude and irritating. I pity upon these people. :::Plus, you aren't following Brickipedia's IRC policy. * If you look at the IRC policy, you'll see all the prohibited topics were added three days ago, April 14, by Samdo. Nothing against Samdo, but we haven't discussed this, but more importantly. Now, I hadn't been on for a week until yesterday, and Lcawte said that before then, so I see no problem here and no rule violation. I doubt the minute a civility policy would come in it will all be happy families, but a civility policy would really just be what we do anyway, no personal attacks or gross profanity. No one just goes round typing "F-word you" or saying personal attacks anyway. - cjc 15:38, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :lcawte so meen 2 me ;-; - but yea let's vote on this please. 15:40, April 17, 2011 (UTC) * Forum:IRC policy - cjc 15:47, April 17, 2011 (UTC)